It is well known in the prior art to produce air conditioner units which are adapted to be installed in openings in windows or walls to provide conditioned air to a room. It is also well known in the art to provide what are known as "split" system room air conditioners wherein a separate condensing unit is mounted outdoors and a separate evaporator unit operatively interconnected to the condensing unit is mounted on an interior wall of a room in which the air is to be conditioned.
When a typical room air conditioner of the prior art has been designed, it has been designed only for use as a room air conditioner and, accordingly, the tooling for components thereof have been dedicated to such use. Likewise, when a split system air conditioner has been produced, the components and the associated tooling have been dedicated to such unit.